If Only
by muchoblidged
Summary: Naota is too busy with Haruko, so Canti spends time with Mamimi. Pairing/s/: CantixMamimi


"Takkun!" Canti looked up. "Takkun!" He stood up and put down his ruined head. She was here again. The high school school girl. "TAAAKKKUUUNN!" She shouted.

"WHAT?" His pilot shouted from somewhere in the house.

"Come out Takkun! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"You saw me yesterday!" His pilot snapped, running down the stairs. Canti followed him at a distance, creeping after him. His pilot sighed. "_What_?"

"You weren't at the river yesterday, Takkun." The high school said softly.

"Yeah, I wasn't. I had practice for our stupid play. Ninamori would've kicked my butt if I skipped it again." His pilot muttered. The high school girl cocked her head.

"'Ninamori?'" She echoed. His pilot shook his head.

"Nevermind. Why are you here?" He demanded. The high school girl stiffened; her smile seemed shallower.

"I wanted to see you Takkun." She said softly.

"Haruko told me to meet her somewhere." His pilot brushed past the high school girl.

_That's not very nice..._ Canti thought.

"Later..."

The high school girl sat down abruptly, her head hanging. Canti walked into the kitchen. She looked up slowly, her hair making a curtain.

"Lord Canti!" She cried jumping up. "Oh Lord Canti! I have not seen you in the longest time either!" Canti's joints locked, his screen blank. He wasn't sure whether it would be healthy to feed this high school girl's ideas seeing as her mental situation didn't seem completely stable. The high school girl walked over to him and stood in front of him. She rested her soft hands on his forearms and stood on her tiptoes. "Lord Canti, will you bless me with your kiss?"

_Again?_ Canti thought with a note of exasperation. The high school girl smiled.

"Come on Lord Canti! You can't stand in one place all the time, you know." Her hair fell away from her face. "A god must help his people." Canti released his joints. Going along with the girl couldn't hurt...Besides, he was missing some pieces from his head by the burned school. The girl seemed to like going there anyways.

Canti walked along the river and the high school girl skipped alongside him. Her cat, also named Takkun, was doing its odd rolling seizure walk as it bounced around them in circles. From what he could tell, there was nothing inherently wrong with it. "Lord Canti, what do you do here?" The high school girl asked. Canti turned her and opened up a video file of his fight with Haruko. The high school girl cocked her head again, trying to make sense of it. "Your fight with Haruko-san?" She asked. She patted his head. "I don't understand, but perhaps that is the way of a god. To leave his followers confused." Canti stared at her. She was attractive, by human standards but she seemed different than the regular attractive humans. She seemed alive in a way that others weren't.

"Lord Canti, why have you come here?" She asked him, drawing his attention from his own thoughts. Canti couldn't answer. He was a medical robot, not a god. He could not be her idol as she wished. And somehow, this upset him. "Lord Canti, have you come to burn this city?" The high school girl closed her eyes and raised her face to the skies. Canti looked up as well. It was going to rain. Soon. The high school girl raised her arms and began to spin. "If you are going to burn this city, please do it quickly. I'm tired of waiting." She stopped spinning and looked at him through weary, half-open eyes. "I've already bubbled over once." The high school girl sat down in the grass. "Takkun is off playing life with Haruko-san...He's off playing life with pink and Tasuku-sempai is off playing life with gold." She grabbed some grass and tore it out of the ground, then let the slender leaves rain down on her skirt. "Why can't they play life here? Why can't they play life with Mamimi?"

Canti took a step towards her. If only he could be her deity...

"At school they play a game. But I can't play. I'm the target. I'm the goal."

Another step. If only he could be her idol...

"If they hurt me they win. But I always lose. I like my own games now. I play my own games now. My lighter, my river; they are my games. Takkun doesn't like my games."  
_  
If only I could be..._

"He says they're unhealthy. He complains when he wins. Or when I win. It doesn't matter. We both win. My fire, my bridge; they aren't as fun, but they're more fun than school. They're more fun than being alone." She paused. "Lord Canti will you play with me?"  
_  
...Her God..._

The high school girl turned to face him. She saw how close he was and smiled.

"Will you taste me Lord Canti?"

He reached out his hands to hold her face.

"Will you bless me with your kiss?"


End file.
